The NotQuite Drabblefic Collection
by Kesomon
Summary: I can never get the hang of writing EXACTLY 100 words, so this is the NotQuite Drabblefic collection. Doctor Who shorts on various subjects. Latest: Relief [poem, unspecified Doctor and Companion] and Why? [poem, spoilers for Evolution of the Daleks]
1. Anything but Ordinary

**Anything but Ordinary  
**_Summary - Self-explainatory I think. Directly post-fade during Doomsday._

She was ordinary.  
Her hair was ordinary. Dyed, never staying where she painstakingly styled it every morning.  
She wore her makeup ordinary. Blush, lipstick, foundation. Not enough, too much, depending on which culture you asked.  
She smelled ordinary. Perfume, the cheap, generic kind you find in a Tescos aisle, always seemed to follow her.  
She dressed ordinary. Anywhere you went in her century, you found others dressed the same. There was nothing to set her apart.  
She acted ordinary. She laughed and cried and wrinkled her nose at oddities, just as anyone would do.  
Her room was ordinary. The door was just another door in the hall, the furnishings all the same. The table held photos, a journal, souveniers from places she'd visited.

She was ordinary. Just another human, another friend, another companion. There had been others before her, and there would be others beyond her.

As a single, shining tear drifted it's way down his cheek, he pulled in a ragged breath, and bowed his head.

She was anything but ordinary.


	2. The Nature of Blue

**The Nature of Blue  
**_Summary - The origins of the Doctor's blue suit, which I absolutely love, by the way. It fits him as well as the brown pinstripes._

The colour blue had symbols scattered across time and space.  
For some, blue was for sadness. It darkened the light. The colour of teardrops.  
For some, blue was for peace. It mellowed the senses. The colour of gentle rain.  
For some, blue was for hope. It came with the sunlight. The colour of open skies.

On Necros, blue was for mourning. It was worn when the darkness of despair threatened to consume. When the peace was shattered. When the sunlight of hope died away, leaving the night to suffocate.

The Doctor gazed into his reflection, smoothing the wrinkles from the coat. It didn't look as bad as he'd thought. A smile, sad and small, touched his face.

He had worn blue before.


	3. Five and a Half Hours

**Five and a Half Hours  
**_Summary - Directly post-fade during Doomsday. Rose's transition. Written for a challenge that asked to show Rose coping positively._

When the Doctor faded away, Rose Tyler cried. She buried her face within her mother's arms, and for a fragile few minutes, let grief sweep her away.

When there were no more tears to cry, Rose Tyler waited. Five and a half hours. Mickey knew. He brought her a blanket, and a thermos of hot cocoa, and together they sat on the rocks. The wind in her hair, the sea spray on her face, drying her tears and clearing her head.

When the sun began to set, Rose Tyler grew up. She was not the shopgirl she once was. She was not the Doctor's companion either. She was more then that. And his words still rang in her ears from so long ago. _Have a Fantastic life._

She pulled in a deep breath of the frigid sea air, wiped her hand across the salty trails her tears had left behind, and rose from the rocks.

"You gonna be alright?" Mickey asked, gathering thermos and blanket from the rocks. She gazed out into the horison, watching the earth catch fire as the light of the sun illuminated the waves. She smiled. It would be a long time yet before the end of the Earth. Rose Tyler would make the most of it.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head, and casting him a shadow of a grin. "Yeah, I think I will be."


	4. Gallifrey

**Gallifrey  
**_Summary - set during Gridlock. The Doctor remembers home as he first tells Martha._

Gallifrey...

Where the sky was dusk orange, painted crimson in the starlight as the twin suns set.

Where the trees glittered silver like so many diamonds, catching the mountains afire in the dawn.

Where the Citadel gleamed, spires and towers rising up from the soil beneath the flawless, crystal dome.

Where the mountains were bathed in colours rich as wine, and the snow-capped peaks stretched forever, as far as the eye could imagine.

Where the air was like nectar, the nectar like wine. The people made of smoke, the cities made of song, and the wind whispered with the melody of time.

And he could pretend, just this once, as the words spilled from his lips, danced around Martha, rebuilt in her dreams and shining through the wonder in her eyes, that it wasn't a lie.


	5. Relief

**Relief  
**_Summary - Unspecified Doctor, unspecified companion, unspecified adventure. This is life. Poem.  
I'd like to mention that the page doesn't accept the commands, but the 3rd, 7th, 11th, and 15th lines are supposed to be indented, so I've put dashes in to indent them. _

Body strikes  
the ground at 30  
----------Miles per hour  
Fast even for him.

And then he rises,  
feet in rhythm  
----------With two hearts  
Racing time.

Ascend the tower  
like a sparrow  
----------With wings spread  
But there's no air.

Hand closes  
on warmer skin  
----------And he pulls back  
Taking her up.

And they run  
united in relief  
----------Towards home  
Hand in hand.


	6. Why?

**Why?  
**_Summary - Spoilers for Evolution of the Daleks. One of the final scenes in not so many words. Another poem._

"Why?"

One word.  
One moment.  
One hesitation.

"Why?"

One hope.  
One possibility.  
One outcome.

"Why?"

One battle.  
One victory.  
One desperation.

"Why?"

One Dalek.  
One Time Lord.  
One word.

"Why?"


End file.
